Sunburning Is A Peach
by MissEmileigh
Summary: A cute and fluffy one-shot... Bella is extremely sunburned and Edward is always there to help her when she falls!  nothing too sexy, I promise .


**Sunburning Is A Peach****: a cute, fluffy one-shot that came to my mind after being badly sunburned just the other day...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga, any of the characters, or any other brand/company I may mention. I just enjoy messing around with them in my twisted writing world. Also, I do not mean to offend anyone whatsoever with any single thing I say; I try to consider others, but I'm still only human. Please take no offense. Thank you and enjoy your reading.**

**Author's Note: So I haven't written anything in probably a year or so and have been working on 3 longer stories. Two are shorter than the other that I want to finish ASAP, but like I said, I just got sunburned and the idea hit me like a ton of bricks. It hurt((: enjoy! (also, this gets a wee bit raunchy, but nothing explicit).**

She had woken me up early yesterday morning to spend the day in Stinson Beach, California or something for this. For this? It was two weeks before mine and Edward's wedding and I was the color of an effing tomato! And no, I wasn't mortified. I was sunburned. Badly. It hurt like hell and I didn't look so great either.

"Bella," Alice said, "calm down. You have time to get back to your normal shade, but I know for a fact that burn will turn into a very nice tan. Well, tan for you anyhow, which is the color of a normal Forks person."

"You're one to talk about normal people and colors," I huffed.

We were almost home and I was more than excited to see my fiance. I was excited to get out of the car, too. Since it took about fifteen hours to get to and from home usually, Alice made sure we went as fast as possible in her Porsche. That terrified me greatly. She had been going 200 miles per hour the whole time, almost, to avoid thirty hours of driving. I thought I was going to die.

When she pulled into the driveway and stopped, I flung out of the car and kissed the ground.

Edward was waiting on the porch.

"Nice, Alice. You made it home in four hours, thirty two minutes, and eighty nine seconds." Then he turned to me. "Bella, love, what happened?"

I gulped. "Um, I fell asleep outside. Twice."

"I bought her SPF one hundred!" he roared at his sister.

"Yeah, well, apparently it didn't work." She rolled her eyes and got our things from the front trunk.

Edward sighed, but swept me into his arms and walked inside his house. Since Charlie thought we were going to be there for more than two days, I had some time with my soon-to-be family. He put me down by the kitchen and kissed me for longer than necessary, but then again necessary was eternity.

"It's so good to have you in my arms again," he murmured. "I couldn't sleep a wink when you were gone."

I laughed quietly. "Me neither."

Emmett came bounding in from the backyard, smirking bigger than I've ever seen. He said hello politely to me before whipping around again to get a look at my red figure. About to burst out laughing, I could tell, he plopped down at the piano and starting playing something that sounded a lot like a Christmas carol about a reindeer.

"Bella the red body human, had a very shiny-"

"Emmett, that's ENOUGH!" Edward growled.

"Hey, I unpacked some of your stuff, like worn clothes and your swimsuit, and everything is upstairs in Ed's bedroom," Alice said suddenly from behind me. I shot her a grateful look and she continued talking to Edward, "Here. This is some after-sun lotion with shea butter and aloe. I stuck it in that piece of useless crap before we left yesterday morning so it would be cold."

"Alice, it's called a fridge," I told her as Edward yelled, "You knew she would get sunburned?" at the same time.

"Ugh," she groaned. "Yes, thank you, Bella. And _no_, Edward, I _didn't_ know, but as you always say: you can never be too safe!"

With that, Edward took my hand in his and we went to his room.

"So, Bella, did you have fun?"

"Well, sure. Up until I turned into a scarlet monster, that is."

He chuckled. "What did you do?"

This was where I knew I could let my anger out and just freak for a minute because I refused to do that with Alice. "As you know, she got me up at six in the morning yesterday so we could definitely be in California by noon. Then we went shopping so she could buy me a highly priced and barely needed bikini, which by the way, had nearly nothing to it. So after that, we checked into the Casa Madrona Hotel and it was fabulous! We went to the beach, Alice picking the perfect overcast day so she wouldn't go all Sparkle City on us, but I had a rather nice time playing in the water. We took lots of pictures and then I decided to tan a little bit because the sun came out and so I laid out on our patio thing, but I fell asleep. Then my whole backside became red. My front needed to be as evenly tanned as I knew my back would be once the burn faded, so I turned over and fell asleep _again_! Then I got pissed at Alice, ate some food, stayed pissed, and now I am here. Still. Pissed."

I could tell by the look on his face that he wanted to laugh, but held it together like the strong man I adore. "I'm so sorry, love. I'll make it up to you, though. I promise." He winked jokingly and disappeared for a few seconds. When he came back, he was holding something. "It's an oatmeal bath mix or something like that."

Sighing, I walked to his bathroom. Why they had one was beyond me; I guess it came with the house. Edward bent over to run the water, making sure it was only slightly chillier than lukewarm. He dumped the little packet thing in and watched the jacuzzi, that could hold about three Emmetts by the way, water become creamy colored.

"So," he said somewhat awkwardly. "Should I send Alice in here to talk with you about last minute wedding details or do you want to be left alone or...?"

"Could you leave for one minute while I have a human moment and then come back?" I asked timidly.

"Of course." He kissed me on the forehead and strolled out, shutting the door behind him.

I took a few deep breaths and took my clothes off. The burn was still searing and my tan lines were like no other. Alice had gotten me a strapless bikini top, I guess because she knew everyone would be able to see halter lines around the neckline of my wedding dress if I did get tan. My nose looked like a little cherry, and it killed when I scrunched up my face at myself. I took another deep breath and got in the water.

I heard a slight knock on the door and Edward informed me it was just him. Making sure he couldn't see any of my body, I told him I was decent.

"Oh, Bella!" he wailed, seeing my flushed knees and shoulders sticking out of the water.

"We're not talking about this. Please," I insisted. Instead, we chatted about any random thing that came to our minds for the duration of my ten minute soak. When I wanted out, he handed me the softest towel, brought me my duffel, and left quickly. I patted my skin dry, shook my hair loose from its clip, and slipped on my favorite boyshorts panties, bra, and strapless cami. Unfortunately-slash-fortunately I didn't have any shorts that were short enough, so I padded out in just the three basics.

I mustered up as much courage as I had left and opened the door to Edward's bedroom. Music was playing softly and the lotion was sitting on his couch. I put my duffel next to his bed and waltzed over to the black leather. Before sitting down, I picked up the SunOut Mango Shea With Aloe Moisturizer. I took a few steps backwards, about to find Edward, when I heard a low growl.

"Dammit, Edward! Don't scare me like that!" I exclaimed. His lip was curled above his teeth and he was tensed in a sort of crouching position. My mind flashed back to my first visit to his home. "Don't even think about it," I warned.

But it was too late. He sprang and we were airborne, crashing softly on his couch. The cool leather felt good, but not as wonderful as his arms encasing me. I giggled, pressing my mouth to his and tangling my fingers in his hair. He kissed me back; his lips felt so wonderful on my seriously painful burned upper lip.

Edward grinned. "Now, Bella, where shall we start?"

"My face!" I cried immediately. I reached for the bottle, but naturally he beat me to it.

"Bella," he explained, "I am the one with the icy hands here. _Obviously_ it's my job to do this." I giggled again.

He squeezed some into his hands and started to rub it all over my cheeks, forehead, chin, and nose. It seared over my upper lip, and I jerked back a tiny bit.

"Are you okay? Did it hurt?"

"Edward, I'm fine. It's just super tender there."

He sighed. "I'm sorry." Edward continued to work his way down my neck and to my shoulders, upper back, and chest. It was kind of funny when he hesitated at my chest, afraid of going too far. As he moisturized each arm at a time, I was able to yank my cami up so he could see my crimson tummy.

"Bel- _la_!" he groaned. His cold hands felt so amazing on my stomach and back, I wanted to be married right then and there. "Love, I'm starting to think either I'm an idiot," Edward muttered.

"Why would you say that?" I wondered as he started on my legs.

"Because I wanted to get married first."

I threw my head back and laughed. "I think I would be the idiot in this situation because you _finally_ let me have my way, but by then I had gone completely looney and became 'realistic'."

"Okay, touche. We're both masochists for our own desires, if that makes sense." He grinned at me.

He finished after a very nice silence and asked how I felt.

"Like I just got served some coolbeans with a side of awesomesauce."

His grin grew larger. "I love you, Bella."

"And as you already know, you are the cheese to my macaroni."

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. "Are you hungry or something?"

"Nope!" I said giddily, popping the P. "But I am getting a teensy weensy bit tired."

He jumped us to the bed, apparently in an exuberant mood. I curled to his chest and enjoyed his cold skin. For a while, we babbled, loving the other's company.

"Edward. I'm telling you. Esme is _not_ as fish, nor will she ever be."

Smiling, he pressed his lips to my neck and kissed the ruby flesh. He moved down to my collarbone and back up to my Rudolph nose. Stupid Emmett making me feel insecure.

"It's already fading," he told me, his freezing self calming me about my almost- brother.

"Good. You know Edward, how they say sunburning is a bitch?"

He looked taken aback by my totally vulgar language. "Yes."

"I couldn't agree less."

**Well. That was fun! I am in DIRE need of a vampire right now, because I look and feel just like this Bella... but preferably Emmett! Hahaha but it took like three hours because I kept getting distracted... stupid Never Shout Never and his good music((: but anyway. I'm like these little one-shots, so maybe I'll write more later! Thanks for reading, now go tell me what you think of it and click the little review button...!**

**Always,**

**MissEmileigh**


End file.
